Fresh Start
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Elphaba's daughter and Glinda's son go to Shiz, but what will happen there. Rumors, Drama, Gossip, Love that's what! I do not own Wicked whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

A young man around his early 20s rode on a white stallion, his dirty blonde hair blew freely in the wind. He rode to a marvelous looking city covered in glimmering emeralds. He raced himself through an excited mod of citizens cheeriung of the 19th year anniversary of the Wicked Witch of the West. The cheers grew louder when a pretty short thin blonde came out, she wore a light blue poofy dress with a matcing silver tiara.

"Citizens of Oz, let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that Goodness could subdue, the wicked workings of you-know-who," Glinda the Good exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. The man shook his head and went towards the great emerald palace. He heard the speech many times before; he put his saddle and horse up and headed towards his room. He sighs and flopped on his bed, then suddenly drifted to a sleep.

A few hours later, the man was awoken by the sound of someone crying. Curious as he was, he followed the trail of where it seems to be coming from. He rose an eyebrow when he found his source, his mother's room, gulping he opened the door and saw the petite blonde was sobbing into a black pointy hat, with her shoulders trembling.

"Mom, are you alright?" he asked softly. She gasped a little in surprise, stood up and hid the hat behind her back.

"Of course, Alan, why do you ask?" Glinda the Good said with a scratched throat from crying.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's complicated, I lost my best friend on this exact day," she said with a sigh. Alan walked to his mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mother, you'll see them one day. Get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow," Alan ordered gently. She nodded, clutching the hat like a rag doll. Alan walked out and went to his own room, he layed on his bed and looked at the empty space beside him. He sighed, before closing his eyes.

**Somewhere far away from the palace**

A very beautiful girl at the age of 19, with long black hair to her waist and hazel eyes stood watching the parade from the distance. She saw fireworks shooting from the ground, the colors bounced off the green palace giving it a gorgeous glow.

"It's so...pretty," she sighed dreamily.

"Not as pretty as you, love," a warm voice said behind the beauty.

"Sure, whatever you say, mother," the little girl next to her said, with an eye roll. She had blonde hair to her shoulders with brown eyes.

"Caressa! Shush!" the voice snapped, she turned around and saw her green mother with long black hair like hers. Caressa inherited Elphaba's warm brown eyes.

"You should be more nicer, Caressa," her twin, Cascate scowled. She was very identical to Caressa, but she was more polite, nicer, and not sarcastic.

"Sure, like that is ever going to happen," Caressa said.

"You two stop," Elphaba snapped, irriated.

"Brielle, I'm really going to miss you, I probably have to spend the day with Ol' Sarcastic One," Cascate said, pointing over to her sister. Brielle nodded, and gave her sister a hug. The twins left and Brielle continue to watch the fireworks.

"Are you nervous?" Elphaba asked, placing a green hand on her daughters' shoulder, Brielle turned to face her and shrugged.

"I'm more frighten," Brielle answered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Elphaba reassured.

"Hey guys, Caressa and Cascate are fighting again and...well, I accidentially called Caressa Cascate and Cascate Caressa. Then they got mad at me," Fiyero said awkardly, the two grown ladies laughed, Fiyero pouted, "It's not my fault that they look the same!"

"Did Caressa kicked you?" Elphaba asked, mentioning Caressa's signature move when someone thinks she is Cascate on accident or purpose.

Fiyero shook his head, "No, they both did. I also came here to say goodbye to my older daughter." He sternly looked in Brielle's eyes, "I have only one rule; no boys. If one of those _creatures _uses you wrongely, call me up and I will wipe that boy."

"Ok?" Brielle asked, Elphaba scowled at her hushand.

"What do you think she is? A slut?" Elphaba glared at Fiyero. He shrugged.

"You can't be too protective, Elphaba. I mean, she might get a lebsian for a roommate. Which also means no girls, unless they are your friends, that's fine though," Fiyero said. Elphaba rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Give her a hug and then we are going to have a talk," Elphaba growled. Fiyero grumbled, giving Brielle a hug. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero by the ear and pulled him out of the ear. Fiyero winked at Brielle before being pulled away, yelping 'ouch!'

Brielle chuckled, she watched the fireworks some more, it end soon though and Brielle climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

Tomorrow she was going to Shiz.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the dawn had arose, Brielle went out of her small cottage home and to the Grand Train Station. She bought a ticket to the next train to Shiz, she waited awhile since she had go the one at five-forty and the time shows four-ten. She tapped her thin long fingers and glanced around the setting around her. She saw other students in the latest ozmoplolitan dresses and suits, gossiping with each other. She smiled slightly when she some were already studying their textbooks.

"_All aboard for train to Shiz," _the voice told the passagers over the intercom. Brielle picked up her own two suitcases and went on the train. She settled in a seat, and began to read a book; hoping that her reading would make time pass. She opened a book from her mothers, _Animal Rights_.

"Hello?" someone called. Brielle ignored the voice, probably talking to someone else. "Hello!" it said alitte louder. Someone grabbed her book, "HEY!" Brielle saw a pretty blonde looking-no, glaring at her. She had green eyes, and her hair went to her ears. She wore a bright yellow dress.

"Can you _please_ give me my book back?" Brielle growled annoyed. She huffed.

"I was going to ask if I could sit here! All you did was ignore me! Like do you know who I am!" she screeched. Brielle rose an eyebrow at her.

"Am I suppose to?" Brielle asked.

"OhMiOz, I'm Celestyn, I suppose you heard of it?" Celestyn asked smugily.

"I know what your name means, but I'm afraid I've never heard of you," Brielle said honestly.

"What! Do you live under a rock or something?" Celestyn screeched, Brielle glared at the blonde. Celestyn flinched a little at her glaze, if looks can kill...

"_No, give me my book back now_," Brielle hissed. '_Wow, I'm hanging around my mom too much,'_ Brielle thought. Celestyn huffed but threw Brielle's book back and stomped off. Soon two other girls came up to Brielle who almost groaned.

"Hey, I'm Etoile and this is Evelia," the one of the left with red hair and aqua eyes introduced them both.

"People call us 'hazelnut star,' putting our name meanings together," the one of the right giggled. She had blonde and hazel eyes, the mixture of green and yellow.

"We've known each other for a long time," Etoile said happily.

"Yeah! What's your name?" Evelia asked, smiling brightly. Brielle realized why her parnets named her Evelia, because she was bright and sociable. Etoile was probably named after her eyes that was hazel.

"My name is Brielle," the raven haired beauty introduced herself.

Etoile giggled, "I will have to find out what that means."

"I know what it is, it's a beautiful creature..." Evelia said after a moment. Etoile squealed, Brielle had just lost her hearing.

"I know now, thanks hazelnut! You said beautiful creature, so it has to be a dog!" Etoile chirped happily. Brielle and Evelia gave Etoile an odd look.

"A dog?" Evelia asked in an 'are-you-serious?' tone. Etoile nodded excitedly, she then turned to Brielle.

"So how does it feel to be named after a dog? I've always wanted to know!" Etoile said, smiling dreamily off in space.

"Is she always like this?" Brielle aksed Evelia while Etoile was off in 'la la land.'

"Always, you'll get used to it and it's quite amusing," Evelia chuckled. The silence was stopped by Etoile screaming in excitement.

"EEP! WE'RE HERE! LADIES, I REPRESENT YOU TO SHIZ UNVERSITY!" Etoile exclaimed, running straight off the train with her belongings.

"Are you sure she is not on anything?" Brielle asked, Evelia responded in a laugh and got off to stop Etoile hugging random people. Laughing, Brielle grabbed her suitcases and got off the train. She went to get her schedule, dorm number, and keys.

_Cage 3_

_Room 325_

She walked across campus to find her home for the past year. She unlocked the door and looked around. There was a white homey-looking living room and the back was a kitchen, then one wall led to a bedroom and on the other wall lead to another bedroom. She picked a room with a balcony and a gorgeous view where she could see the Grand Emerald Palace, Brielle sighed dreamily.

"Wow, it's more beautiful up close!" She exclaimed softly. She walked to her bed where her suitcase layed, '_Well I guess I should start packing then.' _Thankfully, Brielle was glad that she didn't bring a lot of items so she could spend more time rooming the peaceful campus.

"Hello! Anyone here!" A voice asked, first Brielle was confused and slight worried when she heard them, but now she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, '_roommate, duh._'

She dropped everything she was doing and went to greet her mate, her mouth gapped and Brielle wanted to cry and bang her head on the wall.

"What are you doing here," Celestyn sneered. Brielle huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing, blondie," Brielle muttered, flopping on the white couch and opening up a book as Celestyn stood there confused. Brielle was reading a big paragraph and then looked at Celestyn after she was done. She rose an eyebrow, '_Maybe she'll fail her way out of Shiz and I can have a dorm to myself._'

Then it dawned on Celestyn, "YOU'RE MY ROOMMATE!" Brielle sighed and flipped a page, '_It's about time...'_

"What made you think that, Sherlock?" Brielle asked sarcastically. Man, she _really_ needs to stop hanging around her mom!

"It's Celestyn with a Ce!" **(A/N: sound familiar readers?)** Celestyn cried. Brielle chuckled to herself, this was pretty fun...

"Really, I thought it was Ceasly the Weasle," Brielle reported sarcastically. Celestyn stomped on her foot stubbornly and ran to her room.

**Alan (thought we were going to see him, right?)**

Alan walked into his private suit his mom had bought him a few months before school, he stretch on his huge white bed. Shiz had been awesome so far and the ladies weren't so bad either...Speaking of ladies, he had to meet up with a blonde by the name of Celestyn. He groan as he got up and went to get ready for his date. He pulled on a hot black tux and a grabbed a daisy. He walked to Cage 3, which is a really weird name for a dorm building as if you are in prison or something. He walked towards room 325 and knocked on the door.

"_Can you get that?_" Celestyn was heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"_No,"_ he heard the most beautiful angelic voice ever, his heart almost melten like ice.

"_Please! Can't you do me this tinsy tiny favor? I know I've tried to punch you a few times and throw vans at you, but please!" _Celestyn cried throw the door, Alan scowled. That wasn't very good of her at all, he'll talk about it with her.

He knocked again but was too soon, accidentially hitting his date in the face. His mouth dropped, oh my Oz, he did not just do it. He heard joyful laughter coming from inside. Celestyn held her forehead and moaned in pain.

"Like ow," Celestyn exclaimed. 

"Sorry, you look beautiful; shall we go?" Alan apologized, using his charms and led his arm out to her. She was wearing a hot pink low cut dress with matching heels. She giggled and grabbed it before closing the door.

"So who was that in your dorm?" Alan asked, striking up a conservation. Celestyn groaned.

"Ugh, just my horrendible rooommate, Brielle," Celestyn told him, she spit her name like it was venom. Alan smiled to himself, Brielle was a gorgeous name and meant 'exalled goddess.' He imagine her a strawberry blonde with curls that end to elbows and bright blue eyes like the ocean. He was thinking about Brielle who he didn't know and wasn't paying attention.

"Alan? Alan! ALAN!" Celestyn screeched, Alan got out of his thoughts, "Are you listening to a single word I said!"

"I'm sorry, love, I was thinking about how lovely you look tonight," Alan cooed softly in her ear, she giggled madly and blushed.

"Oh AlAl, you're _too_ sweet to me!" Celestyn cried. AlAl? He decided to ignore that and gave her a charming smile. They stopped by a resturant, he paid, and they took a short walk in the park. The walk would have been longer but Celestyn was complaining that her heels were hurting her feet.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, boyfriend!" Celestyn said in a flirty tone, Alan eyes widen. Boyfriend? Oh, he didn't want that! He was about to protest but Celestyn captured his lips in a kiss. She let go and giggled at his shocked facial expression.

"Bye," she purred in a sexy tone and went inside her dorm. He shook his head and went to his own dorm.

**Celestyn**

She sighed and leaned on the back of the door, Brielle was peering out of her book; raising an eyebrow. She pulled herself off the door and smirked at Brielle that said 'don't-give-me-that-look-when-you-can't-even-get-a-guy-you-bookworm.' Brielle rolled her eyes and continued to read, Celestyn walked to her room satifised. She slipped on a nightgown and pulled out her diary.

_Like Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's me, Celestyn! I had a thrillifying day today! I am at Shiz! But I ran into this girl name Brielle! She was so mean to me! But being the pretty and popular than her, I went to a group of girls I knew. Bell, Celine, and Astin! They all praise me, which they should! On the train ride, we talked about boys, shopping, and makeup. Sadly, I didn't get a dorm with none of them, but I was glad. I was getting another chance to meet a new friend! When I got to my dorm, I noticed that it was unlocked. Then I found out that I have to room with Brielle! Ugh! But I got a date with Glinda the Good's son, Alan, he is totally hot! Now we are BF and GF! _

_ Bye DD!_

Celestyn yawned, putting her diary and going to sleep.

**I don't own Wicked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Wicked but I do hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

The next morning was surprisenly peaceful, there was absolutely no arguement between the two roommates and decided to do their own thing. There's no classes today considering that the two came to Shiz a day early. Celestyn was in her room, preparing for the day as she was placing makeup on her face while Brielle settled onto the dark living room couch, reading a book. Celestyn exited her room and studied the girl carefully, deep down, she wanted to befriend her the moment when the blonde saw her. She originally plan that when she was suppose to sit next to her but that quickly changed when her arrognance got the best of her. Now that she rethought of their first encounter, Brielle was quite rude to her as well. The blonde sighed, that was probably a trait of her though, not being rude but hates being interrupted while reading. Her father hates that too.

If Celestyn talks now, Brielle wouldn't be pleased since she's currently reading. But if the blonde doesn't then they might not be on good terms for the rest of the school year! Celestyn did not want that at all, so she cleared her throat and captured Brielle's attention, "Uh..." she started off poorly which caused one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes?" she asked, making Celestyn blush red, embarrassed.

"I just want to say I'm very sorry for my behavior on the train yesterday," the blonde haired woman apologized sincerely, her eyes watched the blue eyed lady with ease-nervous on how Brielle might take the apology. Hoping deep down that she would accept it.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snap at you either," Brielle said, eyes full of the need of forgiveness and accepting. Making the blonde's face lit up like the Fourth of July and Brielle found herself smiling back,

Celestyn squeal in a high pitch note as she clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, yay! Alright, I'm going to have lunch with my new BF and the rest of the night we can gossip and talk!" Brielle wasn't looking forward about the 'gossiping' part since she knew nothing of what to gossip about. Celestyn waved goodbye and skipped out of their dorm to meet up with her boyfriend; Brielle shrugged and went back to reading.

Celestyn's date went perfectly as she hoped, lunch was absolutely delicious. Alan took her to a popular fancy restaurant and after that, they went on a nice walk through the park. The two discovered that they are both rich but Alan was richer; being Glinda the Good's son and all. They liked the thought of being the most popular people on campus and loved the luxurious lifestyle. The date ended at two-thirty which started at twelve, having a nice two hours and thirty minutes of a nice afternoon. On the way back to the dorm and meeting up with Brielle, she had accidentically met up with her friends and spent the rest of the day until six o'clock shopping. Celestyn thought that she and her roommate could spend some time at home.

Brielle didn't stay at home all day long, she took advantage of one full day to get her books for her classes. She found Evelia and Etoile there also who was getting their supplies as well. They decided to go to a small cafe and get some lunch there and asked on how they been since yesterday. It turns out that they all only have History together, sadly. But Evelia and Brielle have Literature together, and Etoile and her have Science. Brielle felt a little air to breath, knowing now that she at least knew some people in her classes. Maybe, her roommate has some classes with Brielle as well.

By the time Brielle got to the dorm, Celestyn wasn't back yet so she went along and begun to cook up some supper. She made her familys' favorite that concludes of white rice with gravy on top and for dessert, then she made some cake with white icing but pink flowers on it. The cake was already baked and decorated when Celestyn came back, and the food was finishing up. The two ate in silence, unsure on how to start off their conservation and make everything less awkward. Somehow, they started one and the night went as Celestyn hoped. They talked and laughed and acted like they were friends who knew each for an every long time. Which they didn't, of course, 'cause Brielle was hiding with her family in a cottage and Celestyn was across Oz. But they knew now, they're going to be excellent friends.

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
